


A Conversation

by JesslynKR



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Fem!Kiyoshi, Genderbending, HyuuIzu, KiyoHyuu, Mantan!Kiyohana, Mentioned Hanamiya Makoto, Siblings, Twin!Hyuuga Junpei
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si kembar Hyuuga Junpei dan Hyuuga Junko bercerita soal kekasih mereka, Kiyoshi Teiko dan Izuki Shun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Warning : twin!Hyuuga.

A Conversation

.

.

.

Junko masuk ke kamar kembarannya, membawa dua gelas air putih. Gadis berambut sebahu yang sebagian dicat pirang itu meletakkan dua gelasnya di nakas, lalu keluar kamar. Dan kembali dengan setumpuk buku-buku dan alat tulis.

"Rambutmu akan memutih lebih cepat kalau kau terus-terusan memikirkan soal klub, nii-san."

"Diam kau, Junko! Lagipula, siapa juga yang memikirkan klub?!" sang kembaran - Hyuuga Junpei - melemparkan bantal kepada adik kembarnya itu. Wek, tidak kena!

 "Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan? Nilaimu yang buruk? Pernyataan cintamu tahun lalu yang ditolak Riko-chan? Atau..."

"Bagaimana kalau Izuki Shun?" Junpei memasang tampang mengejek kepada Junko. Membuat gadis berambut sebahu itu mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hei!"

" _Ohhhh, Hyuuga Junko is pretty punny..._ " goda Junpei sambil membawa-bawa lelucon Izuki yang tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Tidak lucu, nii-san!"

PLAK! Satu tamparan melayang ke wajah mulus nan aduhai milik Junpei.

"Berani taruhan kau juga sedang memikirkan Kiyoshi Teiko!"

Glek. Ketahuan juga. Junpei ketahuan sedang memikirkan seorang Kiyoshi Teiko, perawat tim basket Seirin yang ironisnya mengalami cedera lutut karena pernah ditabrak sepeda motor Hanamiya.

Dan sejujurnya, Junpei sudah bekerja sama dengan Akashi Seijuurou untuk membalas perlakuan Hanamiya itu. Ia dan pangeran bergunting itu sudah siap dengan segala rencana, entah apa.

"Hayo, pasti kau memikirkan mantannya Kiyoshi-chan!"

Junpei tersentak. Sekali lagi, Junko menebak pikirannya. Junpei memang sedang memikirkan cara untuk membalas perlakuan Hanamiya kepada Kiyoshi.

"Hah, kau juga memikirkan Izuki."

Sekarang Junko yang terkejut. Junpei menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Seringai yang membuat Junko jijik.

"Izuki-kun ya..." gumam Junko.

"Kau tidak ada masalah dengannya kan?" Junpei menutup bukunya. Soal tugasnya bisa nanti. Ia bisa meminjam tugas Mitobe - itu juga kalau Koganei tidak tahu. Yang penting, soal Junko dulu.

"Itu..."

Junko tampaknya ragu. Junpei menyeringai.

"Oh, aku tahu."

Junpei menatap Junko dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Kau tidak suka leluconnya Izuki."

Ketahuan. Junko memalingkan muka, tidak mau terlihat _blushing_ di depan kakak kembarnya.

"Izuki-kun itu..."

Junko menunduk.

"Dia aneh."

Junpei tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saking hebohnya ia sampai menjatuhkan tugas-tugasnya. Membuat Junko kesal dan melemparkan tutup gelas kepada Junpei. Tepat menuju kepalanya.

"Ittai, Junko!"

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau menertawakanku, nii-san!"

"Ba-baiklah, aku berhenti." Junpei berhenti tertawa saat melihat raut wajah Junko yang menyeramkan. Errr... Apakah _clutch player_ juga menurun kepada Junko?

"Kau bilang Izuki aneh?"

"Iya."

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Se-semuanya."

Junpei terdiam. Bagi Junpei, satu-satunya yang aneh dari diri Izuki adalah leluconnya yang tidak lucu. Tapi mengapa adiknya ini menganggap semua hal dari Izuki terasa aneh?

"Izuki-kun aneh, karena..."

"Karena ia Izuki Shun?" potong Junpei cepat dan ia dihadiahi lemparan pulpen. Tepat ke jidatnya.

"Junko!"

"Aku serius!" gerutu Junko. "Izuki-kun aneh! Leluconnya, gaya rambutnya, tumpukan buku leluconnya, mata elangnya yang ... ugh, menyeramkan, dan dia anggota Komite Kedisiplinan! Orang seperti dia? Komite Kedisiplinan?!"

Amarah Junko meledak. Junpei tersenyum geli.

"Tidak aneh kok."

"Hah?" Junko terkejut.

"Teiko lebih aneh."

Junko mengerutkan kening. "Satu-satunya hal yang aneh dari Kiyoshi-chan adalah tingginya yang tak wajar untuk ukuran remaja perempuan, namun ia tidak memanfaatkannya untuk bermain basket."

"Tidak. Dulu Teiko pemain basket. Tapi berhenti."

"Lho, aku baru tahu? Mengapa berhenti?" Junko menatap kembarannya heran.

"Iya, dia dulu center tim basket putri Seirin yang hebat. Yah, apalagi yang membuat ia berhenti selain karena mantan pacarnya yang posesif itu?"

Ah ya, Junko ingat. Kiyoshi memang pemain basket saat kelas satu. Namun sekarang gadis jangkung itu berhenti. Saat Junko masuk di tahun kedua, Kiyoshi sudah memegang jabatan sebagai perawat tim basket.

"Ah ya, aku baru ingat."

"Haha, sayang kau tidak bergabung di awal masuk sekolah."

"Aku tak sudi melihatmu di lapangan, nii-san."

"Terserahlah. Toh kau juga sudah bergabung dengan tim basket."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu mengatakan Kiyoshi-chan aneh?"

"Apa ya? Tinggi badannya, senyum bodohnya, sikapnya yang menganggap kami semua adalah anaknya, sikapnya yang membanggakan perban di lututnya, dan ia menyukai hal-hal yang kuno."

"Kuno? Hanafuda maksudmu?"

"Begitulah." Junpei membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hanafuda tidak sekuno itu. Lagipula, Kiyoshi-chan orang yang cocok denganmu."

"Heeeh?!" Junpei menoleh dengan cepat. "Junko, kau minta kubunuh ya?! Aku?? Dengan dia??"

"Kau sudah pacaran dengannya, d'aho! Kau dan dia sangat cocok! Kiyoshi-chan yang lembut dan sabar cocok denganmu yang kasar dan tidak sabaran! Tsundere juga."

"Tsundere?!" urat perempatan muncul di kening Junpei. "Jangan samakan aku dengan si wortel berjalan dari Shuutoku itu!"

-di seberang sana, kacamata Midorima retak.-

"Iya, kau tsundere! Di sisi lain kau tidak suka Kiyoshi-chan, tapi tiap malam kau melihat fotonya di ponselmu dan kau menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja!"

Jleb. Menusuk ke hati Junpei yang terdalam.

"Lagipula, apa kau tidak melihat hal lain dari Kiyoshi-chan selain senyum bodohnya? Kiyoshi-chan baik, sabar, teman yang menyenangkan, dan dia cukup cantik! Dan dia pandai bermain harmonika! Tak heran Hanamiya susah _move-on_ darinya!"

Junpei terdiam dan menunduk. Malu juga dia diceramahi oleh adik kembarnya.

Tapi bukan Hyuuga Junpei namanya kalau ia tak punya cara untuk membalas Hyuuga Junko.

"Dan kau kesal kepada Izuki hanya karena leluconnya?"

Junko yang sekarang sibuk membuka buku matematika, kini menoleh pelan.

"Padahal banyak hal yang harus kau lihat dari Izuki."

"Seperti apa misalnya?" tanya Junko kesal. "Izuki-kun hanya bisa melawak, itu juga tidak lucu!"

"Izuki itu pintar, tahu."

Junko mengangkat alisnya.

"Iya. Dia pintar. Nilai matematikanya bagus sekali. Pelajaran yang lain juga tidak terlalu buruk." Junpei menyunggingkan senyum.

"Dan dia ... tanpa Izuki, Seirin akan sulit untuk menang. Dia salah satu andalan kita. Sang 'control tower' dengan mata elangnya. Yah, dia cukup layak untuk tim."

"Begitukah?" tanya Junko.

"Makanya kau harus lihat permainan tim basketku."

"Tidak sudi. Kacamataku bisa pecah melihatmu."

"Hah, hiperbola. Buktinya kita serumah selama tujuhbelas tahun, kacamatamu masih baik-baik saja."

Junko terdiam. Junpei ada benarnya juga sih.

"Kau harus lihat Izuki saat mengajari Kagami matematika. Pintar sekali ia."

"Oh ya?" di luar dugaan, Junko tertarik.

"Yah. Kau tahu kan 'Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team'? Izuki ikut mengajar. Bersama aku, Kuroko, Mitobe, dan Tsuchida. Izuki cerdas dan disiplin. Dan ada salah satu kalimatnya yang serius tapi lucu menurut kami."

"Apa itu, nii-san?"

"Dia bertanya kepada Kagami, 'bagaimana bisa kau begitu buruk dalam Bahasa Inggris?'!"

Junko berusaha mencerna kalimat itu, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa. "Kagami-kun?! Iya juga! Dia kan bertahun-tahun di Amerika!!"

Junpei tersenyum puas.

"Junpei-nii."

Junpei mengangkat alis. Tumben Junko menyebut namanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau suka Izuki-kun juga."

"APA?! TIDAK LAH!!"

Junko tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu tidak?"

"Apa?" tanya Junpei.

"Kita harus bersyukur dengan apapun keadaan pacar kita."

"Benar juga kau, Junko. Setidaknya kita punya pacar. Daripada Kagami."

-di seberang sana, Kagami bersin-bersin-

"Ya sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan mengerjakan PR."

Ajakan Junko membuat Junpei kembali menekuni bukunya. Keduanya sibuk mengerjakan tugas, bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau di tempat lain, Izuki Shun dan Kiyoshi Teiko mendadak bersin-bersin.

Semoga saja mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka dijadikan bahan obrolan si kembar Hyuuga.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi, mengapa saya memberikan nama Kiyoshi Teiko? Sebenernya sih Teiko itu mengandung dua arti, tergantung pengucapannya. Kalau Teiko itu feminim, dan Teiko (dengan 'o' panjang) itu nama maskulin. Beda penulisannya juga. Selebihnya bisa dilihat di Wikipedia.
> 
> Dan saya sedang mabuk genderbend!Seirin, maafkan... (Btw fem!Kiyoshi unyu kok ehe)


End file.
